The end of the world!
by Someone who isn't important
Summary: Gah, I just realized i put this up as the wrong story. I meant to do this as a story more or less based on the Ninja-kiwi SAS Zombie Assault series and the Tower defense version in specific of those, but this was not what I wanted. I'll be reposting in a day or so with the story I meant to put up. Until then, look up a kitten and read a few of my others You need the kitten for some


**My very late Halloween special, so it's not really Halloween, its just a zombie story. Anyway, contrary to my usual making Humphrey the big soldier dude with skill, it will be both of them! Well, Humphrey was busted out on Honorable Discharge. (Explained LATER) Rank abbreviations used are as follows:PFC=Private First Class L Cpl= Lance Corporal Cpl.= Corporal Sgt.= Sergeant Lt.= Lieutenant 1st/2nd class. Capt.= Captain Maj.= Major**

**USA and Canada have tracked multiple objects through the atmosphere to impact at multiple sites around both countries.**

**5 miles West of Jasper City, Canada**

**1st Lieutenant Katelyn Russel**

**0400 hours Saturday, 6/16 2013**

**(Words blackout like in COD: Black Ops leaving only Katelyn, Jasper City, and the day and date.)**

The first warning was the Klaxons, they shook the whole base awake with their loud piercing shriek. I shot out of the bunk my eyes still bleary from sleep. I jumped off the top bunk and slid into my uniform on habit alone. The rest of my squad was right behind me as we stepped out of the barracks fully dressed.

There were nine of us. I was 'Seraphim' the CO. Then there was Cpl. Lilly 'Snowflake' Russel, my sister, PFC's Reba and Janice Richards 'Veggie' and 'Tarian' respectively, they were sisters too. Then there was L Cpl. Alice 'Sweets' Hendricks and Cpl. Melanie 'Candy' Hendricks, again sisters. The only male of our squad was PFC Garth 'Garth' Roberts, an American transfer. Finally, the only one of the squad I had never served with before, Sgt. Nicole 'Ghost' Galemann.

I was convinced she was a CIA plant, she always had Intel the rest of us didn't on training and real ops. She never went out on the firing range. She spent all her time typing letters and sending them off. I had gotten a hold of one, it was titled to a: Capt Humphrey 'Specter' Galemann, likely story. Every one knew that the call-sign 'Specter' was illegal to use. Few people knew why and I wasn't one of them, but it had been declared illegal three years ago. Oh, and she was American.

"Hey, Lt. We got a read on eight objects inbound, Odd thing is they aren't originating on Earth. In fact, looks like Phebes (One of Mars' moons, is estimated to impact on Mars 60,000,000 years in the future, give or take a couple of centuries) got knocked out of orbit. Apparently, chunks of the moon broke off and are headed towards points around the Earth."

I nodded, but how the Hell had she gotten the information so fast, it wasn't like the Camp commander had gotten the info, had all the sergeants brought to him silently and briefed them first. At the same time I thought this the camp commander, Maj. Winston Russel, my father. He walked up to the podium from which he had ordered countless drills and training ops. It was on a raised wooden platform with a metal frame inside. It looked just like the speakers platforms at many political meetings but without all the cluttering microphones.

"Alright. I have already personally briefed all your sergeants but I would like to tell all of you exactly what is happening. As you know chunks of rock, estimated to be Mars' moon Phebes, are headed towards Earth. What you don't know is what you can do to help." He drew a deep breath before continuing, "We are to evacuate the nearest area estimated to be hit." He pressed a single button on the back of the podium and a holographic map of... "That's right. Jasper City." There were many gasps and groans and a single scream.

I understood it all. JC was the biggest city within 20 klicks of the base and it was big. Eight hundred thousand souls all oblivious to the danger...

**Sorry, I know it's a short chapter with an annoying cliffhanger but bear with me. I just needed to get this up.**


End file.
